Everlasting Love
by xxFallxInxLovexx
Summary: Everlasting Love can have more than one beginning. Chapter 3-Drabbles, series one- 25 single sentences, 25 different scenarios, 1 love.
1. Loves and Hates

_Everlasting Love_

_Loves and Hates_

_Hopefully the first of a long range of Nejiten one-shots. Just some spontaneous_ _drabbles from a Nejiten addict._

_Enjoy! (:_

* * *

><p>It had started out as an enquiry, a sudden question that none had expected to be asked. It was innocent enough, supposedly easily acknowledged and as easily explained, not even needing a hesitated guess. Yet, an angry, irritated and an extremely stumped Tenten had felt as though she had been blindfolded, tied up with indestructible chains and been expected to take out an army of millions with nothing more than a single kunai.<p>

And all because of a single, stupid question.

_"Tenten, what does Neji love and hate?"_

The task seemed simple enough to begin with. She had asked for a minute to think about it, fair enough, she wasn't expected to know every single detail of her teammates that she had grown to love, adore and respect more than anything in the world. But when that minute had passed and her eyebrows had knotted tightly together, her team were quite taken aback.

Gai sensei had called it a team training exercise, wanting to remind them that they were a team, companions until the very end. Before Gai could even finish his speech, an infamous flash of green shot up into the air followed by a plea that his beloved Sensei should let him go first.

_"The magnificent Gai Sensei loves the flames of youth that burns brightly in the soul of every ninja, his favourite flower is the lotus because it represents his glorious fighting technique and he hates when he gets seeds stuck in his teeth when eating sesame seed buns!"_

_"Absolutely correct! Once again Lee, you have set an incredible example of companionship towards your team. You, my beloved student, are blazing with sweet youth!"_

_In unison, lavender and chocolate eyes rolled. _

She quizzed at why this of all things were so hard to answer. It was true that they were both very comfortable around each other, able to express themselves for who they were at heart, but she never really considered Neji outside of his ninja duties. The thought of Neji even acting somewhat normal made her lips stretch out into an amused smile, a chuckle almost erupting from her throat. But she was in no mood to laugh. With each passing second, her forehead became progressively creased and her jaw clenched to the point that it started to creak. Bewildered, Lee tried to hold back tears of dismay for his comrades lack of knowledge of her friendship for the young prodigy.

"Tenten-san…can't you answer Gai Sensei's question?"

The whole team was overwhelmed by Tenten's silence that even Neji, who would silently meditate during such activities, cracked open an eyelid, his face remaining stoic.

"I…" Determination wheedled up inside her, her face no longer looked lost and aloof. "I can! I…just need more time. Sensei, please allow me an extension on this task" Even before he spoke a single syllable, Tenten had gone, leaving, what had seemed to be, an unfazed Neji.

* * *

><p>Running straight home, she flung herself under her covers and sulked. Humiliated and hurt, she stayed there for hours desperately trying to think of the solution. She never found one. Feeling deflated and defeated, she dragged herself to her kitchen and found herself eating the only morsel of food she could find in her fridge; pumpkin pie. Only taking a few mouthfuls, she pushed the plate away and buried her face into her scarred hands.<p>

"You're just impossible…Neji Hyuuga, absolutely _impossible_"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" She tensed at the suddenness of his arrival, wondering how he had slipped inside unnoticed by her usual wandering eyes. Her eyes clasped onto his. He looked as calm as ever, but his crossed arms indicated that something was bothering him, something big. But she didn't have the strength, nor the patience to bother asking him, instead, her delicate hands turned to fists and her orbs into sharp, targeted daggers.

"Why do you have to be so difficult!" With each word she drew herself closer to Neji until she was just a few short inches away, but he didn't flinch, or react in any way. Instead, it looked as though he had been expecting her to respond like this. She ignored this analysis.

"You, with your obscure, unreadable face. I have worked with you for five years Neji. Five. Freaking Years. And what have I got to show for that friendship" She extended her worn hands, showing tender scars running all the way down her arms until her clothing masked the rest of her cuts. "Who the hell are you Neji…I'm supposed to be your comrade…your partner" She had to avert her gaze, embarrassed to have used the word when it had more than one meaning. "Is it so hard for you to act human every now and again? What am I to you Neji?…"

Neji breathed a single, heavy breath. She sensed he was relieved for her rant to be over. His eyes had been tightly shut, as though her words had actually physically struck him. Her gaze had been focused on anything apart from Neji, but obviously she couldn't not look at him, especially when she could feel his ever curious eyes linger on her. It made her feel awkward as she chewed the inside of her cheek to keep herself in control.

"Look at me Tenten"

….

"Tenten" He could see her struggle to compete, but her stubborn nature kept her stuck firmly in one place. Giving up, he moved round to face her, though she had closed her eyes in a silent protest. Smirking at her childish pout, he made his voice barely audible.

"I'll give you a clue"

She felt her lips being crushed, not so much that it was forceful, but with enough passion that she knew what he wanted to say. Relief swept over the girl, who came to relax into the kiss, much to the liking of the young Hyuuga who had never felt so lost yet so found. The hairs that framed his chiselled face tickled her cheeks, which broadened her soft smile so dimples formed on her features. Then nothing. Her lips still pursed in mid-kiss, her eyes narrowed in confusion at the young man.

"…What have you been eating?" Her head tilted her mind still in a haze after recent events.

"Pumpkin pie…" A look of disgust instantly crossed the pale-eyed man.

"I _hate _pumpkin" Tenten blinked multiple times before she burst into a gleeful roar of laughter. It was Neji's turn to look confused. Minutes later, her cheeks ablaze and gasping for air she fell into Neji's arms.

"So I did find something you love and hate. Talk about two birds with one stone" A deep chuckle vibrated his chest as wrapping defensive arms around her, a feeling of contentment passing through the couple.

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"...Do i really have an obscure face...?"

* * *

><p><em>I had expected this to be a lot shorter, but i got a bit carried away...<em>

_Reviews and comments of all sorts appriciated! _

_Love Panda-chan._


	2. Change

_Change_

Tenten was barely ever seen alone. It was not in her nature to be willingly left out when she had the time. Though, since becoming a Chunin many months ago, spare time had become depressingly low, only passing through the village for important business and nothing more.

In fact, she had delayed her exams a whole year because of this, much to the dismay of the noisiest pair on her team who had pleaded with their blossom to reconsider. If she had accepted, she would have become the one of the youngest Chunin out of the entire Konoha 11. Fame and glory would surely follow, her name would be spread across each and every great nation and she would be recognised as a worthy, powerful ninja for the rest of her career, never having to prove herself. Her team had celebrated, tears of joy running down the green beast's cheeks for most of the night. She felt extremely guilty, having to bring so much joy, then tear it away from them. So she waited for the moon to disappear, a new day to begin, letting them have their twenty-four hour fantasy. She felt she owed them that much. It broke her heart; each word that crept out of her mouth felt like it was stabbing her team in the back. She gave no explanation for her choice, just a short and simple sentence:

_"I'm going to decline the offer…sorry"_

Lee had been the most devastated, failing to comprehend her actions. Even Gai thought it was a joke at first, but sincere chocolate eyes confirmed her choice. He nodded, accepting, but far from agreeing, with her decision.

The next couple of days Neji, whom instead of protesting with words, just threw her disappointed glances. She didn't take it to heart, understanding that he only meant well; knowing full well she had the correct material, it had completely stumped him when she passed up the opportunity to finally shine at such a young age. However, never did he attempt to discuss the matter, reluctantly letting it pass by them and turned the conversation to the still, humid weather.

The truth was, she was scared. Scared at the thought of becoming a Chunin on her own. She couldn't bare the thought of constantly leaving her beloved team-mates to go on missions, knowing that their bond would be stretched with every mission, every success, until the strings would finally snap. She decided never to admit this, having built up her tough reputation over the years, she didn't want her wall to crumble around her.

She graduated with the rest of her team, exactly how she wanted it to be. It had been a beautiful day, yet she returned home soaked from head to toe with her own sensei's tears, even she couldn't escape her own teachers bear-hug grasp.

Neji had walked her home, trying to squeeze most of the moisture from his clothes. They had swapped their congratulations and they were each dreaming of the future.

"Jonin…that's a big step Neji"

"Hn…you don't think I'm capable?" Tenten vigorously shaked her head.

"Of course you're capable Neji! How dare you think I could say such nonsense" His famous smirk covered his features.

"I'm glad you think so". Tilting her head to face him, her frown disappeared as she saw a distant, dreamy look pass his face.

"You know, even though we're Chunin now, don't you go thinking I'm not your training partner anymore. You're still stuck with me"

"I wouldn't dare to think any different"

* * *

><p>She shut the door with a smile, taking off her newly appointed Chunin jacket. She studied its strength and it's representation, how superior she felt when wearing it. It was heavy, as though the weight of the village rested on her shoulders. She liked the idea of being in control of such an important task.<p>

Her thoughts turned to her teammates, wondering if they felt the same. Though, Neji was already thinking way ahead than most…it scared her a little. Her smile faded. Mentally, she could see a sting snap in their friendship. He was ready to advance, and she was stuck behind, lost…and alone.

She was running. Sprinting past women and children, men haggling on their stalls, other ninjas who gave her unusual, concerned looks. She ignored them all.

She finally found him about five minutes from his compound, contentedly meditating under a tree. Her legs stopped, standing awkwardly as she studied him. Then his face twitched and lavender collided with chocolate. They stayed like that for a while, satisfied with just gazing. Tenten spoke up first.

"Neji…" Blank. All thoughts escaped her mind, her lips unable to form the correct shape or sound. He let her struggle, knowing she would in time find herself. She preferred when he would interrupt her at times like this. "Why…do you want to become a Jonin?" He never answered. "Aren't you happy with the way things are? Why change? Why would you want to…leave us" Wetting his lips, he spoke with his usual monotone.

"Why are you so afraid of change?" He spoke quickly, as though hoping she wouldn't hear him, but at the same time needing to express his opinion. Tranquil eyes scanned Tenten, challenging her to retort back. But instead of anger to rush through her veins, pained tears descended down her cheeks. She felt a brick in her wall fall. He'd seen right through her. Neji was not one to comfort, yet tried to soften to matter. "I don't let change bother me, Tenten. Change is something that happens all the time, whether it's changing your mind about what flavour ice cream you're going to order, or if it's changing rank in ninja. In the end, everything changes whether we like it or not" By the end of his speech, he had stood up and had begun to walk back to his compound, walking passed Tenten as he did so. A sudden, light grasp held him in place. He let her bury her wet cheeks into his shoulder, already feeling the cloth stick to his clenched arm.

"I'm scared Neji…" She could feel herself pushing down the wall she'd built, screaming and kicking until all there was left was a pile of dirty, dusty rubble, freeing herself from, ironically, herself. Suddenly, she felt a heavy hand lay on her head, pulling her straight into a stronger, more defensive wall. He kept her there; wrapping her in a sweet embrace of warmth and comfort; much different from her lonely, dark and unstable state of mind she had hidden herself under for numerous years. She felt herself clutching onto the new sensation, never wanting to let go. Ever. As though reading her like a page on a book, her spoke up. "We all have to let go sometimes. But don't you dare go thinking you're freed of me" He let his grip loosen, wanting to look her straight in her eyes to prove he meant each word. "You're still stuck with me" Astonished, she couldn't hold back a small, curved smile, and the look Neji had adored for years.

"I wouldn't want it any different" Capturing her soft lips with his, they promised each other that no matter how much their world changed, they would stay true to each other, no matter how brutal the strikes on their wall were.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading!<em>

_Reviews, comments, and/or complete nonsense much appriciated!_

_Love Panda-chan!_


	3. Drabbles, series one

_Drabbles, series one_

_25 single sentences. 25 different scenarios. 1 Love. _

* * *

><p><span>Friends<span>

Inseparable since the beginning, inseparable till the end.

Stories

Their children didn't need fairytales from a book to send them to sleep every night, not when their parents had had such enchanting adventures themselves.

Coffee

Tenten would never admit to having an addiction to the caffeine-filled substance, Neji disagreed when he would be shoved out of the door on an ' extremely important, life or death situation' mission to satisfy his wives cravings.

Scars

It made her cringe every time she spotted his grotesque battle scars, knowing that he had once been in pain and she hadn't been there to comfort him.

Adventures

Never did Neji or Tenten use the term 'life threatening mission' when describing their latest assignment to each other, much preferring the term 'adventure'.

Comfort

Whenever Neji would go away on business, she would carry the teddy bear he had won for her at a festival wherever she went, ignoring the obvious inquisitive glances of the public.

Comfort[2]

Between Tenten's absences, he would insist at staying at her house until she returned, not only to be constantly reminded of her, but also to sort out her bombshell of an apartment.

Lucky Kunai

All weapons were special to Tenten, but her most prized possession happened to be her most rusted Kunai that she had used to train Neji with when first becoming a formed unit, and had been when she first fell in love with him.

Hair

Neji had had only one bad hair day throughout his entire life, and it just so happened on that very same day Tenten had brought her camera along with her.

Mine

Even before they had become an item, Neji had always been protective over his female team-mate and was known to physically growl at any prowling male eyes.

Ice-cream

Their first real fight had been over ice cream, Neji hadn't the acquired taste the icy dessert and Tenten had formally considered him a freak.

Rubix Cube

She couldn't help but smile when an aggravated Neji destroyed an innocent rubix cube, sending an array of colours flying across their training field, a colossal pout extending across his entire face as he begged her never to tell anyone, especially Shikamaru.

Cards

He had accidentally let his feelings for his teammate slip through a birthday card, which he had furiously scribbled out the word 'love' when inscribing his name and had blamed it on a leaky pen; it was written in pencil.

Dancing

On rare occasions when they ventured into clubs, you couldn't find two more incomparable dancers; Neji favoured slower songs and Tenten much preferred the quick, heart racing kinds.

Arachnophobia

She first discovered her lovers' strange secret when finding him sitting a top their roof and refusing to move until it was either moved, destroyed and/or flushed down the toilet.

Breaks

During the more sweltering hours of the day, you could find Neji and Tenten under the shades of a tree, resting themselves against one another, both beaming with contentment.

Apology

It always seemed colder whenever they verbally fought, but as soon as one of them dropped their booming egos and apologised, they would wrap themselves in each other and become instantly warm again.

Perfection

Neji had always liked the idea of perfection and he first found it in his cherished teammate when he realised he would rather accept her almost non-existent flaws than be without her.

Goodnight

Every night after training, Neji would walk the unique bun-haired girl home and every time he wished her goodnight he would consider her reaction if he were to snatch a kiss from her, in which after patiently waiting for numerous years, she grabbed him and answered that question for him.

Laughter

It aggravated Tenten that she had never heard the simple laughter of the emotionless Neji, and one day, when he finally did breath a sigh of amusement (which he thought she would be ecstatic about) she threw him an infuriated glare as she hadn't been the one to make him laugh.

Gifts

After being glomped by Tenten after spontaneously purchasing the largest, sharpest and most expensive weapon he could afford, Neji had ended up being the one to respond to her sudden outburst with "It's not even my birthday yet".

Home

Not until he had completely moved in with his unreadable girlfriend had he felt like he was truly home.

Partner

The word had many interpretations to Neji and Tenten, they used the term during missions, teamwork challenges set by their sensei, but their favourite meaning was the day they became man and wife; singly partners to only each other.

Sunset

Neji and always wondered why Tenten had fallen for him, and one day to satisfy his curiosity he asked, to which she instantly replied "You are the sunrise to my sunset"

Ying and Yang

Tenten usually avoided clichés like the plague, but she couldn't help but compare their distinctively different personalities like Ying and Yang; perfect together, insignificant apart.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading!<em>

_Reveiws, comment and/or pure nonsense appriciated _

_Love, Panda-Chan!_


End file.
